I'm coming home
by Codawren
Summary: She promised him Christmas and she was going to get back even if it killed her. They called her noble when really all she wanted was to come home and be his wife.
1. Chapter 1

Delta's Christmas

They sat in the recroom hanging up useless decortations for christmas. Cole was trying to get everyone to cheer up especially Baird. He didn't blame the guy for being so down five months and he hadn't heard from his wife. He checked the UNSC outpost lists nearly every two day five times it kept saying she was alive though he knew better. One day she explained not to rely on the lists because it listed them as alive and MIA when they were dead just so people wouldn't lose hope in beating the covenant.

The same day she was shipped off to a planet called Reach. She called nearly five a month when she could to check in on everyone (seeing as Dom had been protective of her like a little sister, Cole loved her seeing as she was a worthy opponent in thrashball, Marcus liked her because she was a good stratigest and soldier and Anya liked her because she was the onlt other girl on the base other than Sam.)

Hoffman informed him that something had happened on Reach the planet she was on after being at Sera for eight months with a burned up pelican. Barely anyone knew that they had got married and those who did still couldn't beleive it.

"Cheer up Baird it's christmas the season of celebration" Sam said. She didn't even know Baird had a wife to begin looked up from the table and exchanged glances with Anna. They both knew why he wasn't happy.

"Have you heard anything from her?" Dom asked.

"Nothing it's been five months she promised she could get a break this week and nothing. She always keeps her promises probably just late" Baird answered.

"Who is her?" Clay asked.

"We'll tell you later" Cole whispered to Sam.

Hoffman came running into the room. "Baird you're the luckiest asshole I know. Get your ass to the landing field" He said smiling.

"What's happenening?" Anya asked jumping up from the table.

"Six had a message come in she's coming home today" he answered. Baird jumped up not even noticing the people around him and started running to the outside of the base into an old corn field they haad turned into a landing area for ravens.

"I can see the pelican" Dom came up from behind him passing him a pair of binocular's. "You think it's her?" he asked.

"It has to be Jaya she sent a message" He said stubbornly praying he was right.

* * *

She crawled and pushed herself up to the pilot seat of a abandoned pelican and switched Dot on inseting her into the AI slot. The pain she had taken in that last firefight was serious and should have killed her if she weren't a spartan.

"Dot I need to get off Reach now" she begged holding her stomach where she was bleeding she scrambled for a medkit opened it and took a shot of a adrenilie stimulante.

"Where to Noble Six?" Jaya bit down in pain as she bandaged her ribcage quickly.

"Take me home. Take me back to Dameon. To Sera" She banged her haid back against the seat. "Get me away from here. Get me away from this war" She whispered to herself.

* * *

The pellican landed slowly. They waited three minues and the ramp opened.

"Somethings wrong" Baird said.

"What?" Dom asked.

"She would have been out by now" He said and raced to he ramp he saw a figure lean against the wall determinned to get outside to see him.

"Jaya" He said.

"Told you I would get here" She said weakly.

He embraced her warmly running his fingers through her dark red hair. She smiled and fell against the wall onto the floor. He came up and picked her up bridle style and carried her out quickly taking her out. Dom saw him and saw the blood on her stomach.

"She needs a doctor" He said. Baird nodded.

"I think I already knew that" She quietly murmered.

"Hold on a few minutes okay" he said.

"Take your time" She said tiredly leaning into Baird's chest.

He thought she fell asleep but wasnt sure. He took her to the medical center where the doctors checked her up. He sat and watched while they checked all her scars and wounds it was just a deep cut that had caused the blood loss no need to worry and they gave her stitches.

She looked dead on her feet when they were both allowed to leave he took her into their room and she fell asleep straight on the only bed as soon as he helped her lay down, he decided they really needed to get a double. Concerning all the had in there was a cupboard for clothes, two chairs a desk covered in spare parts and mechanical plans, A bedside table with a lamp and a photo of them two sitting in a raven, and another cupbaord to put their armour in.

He looked at her sleeping. She really did look like hell. He smiled and remembered one time saying to her that she was looking like hell when she had been shipwrecked here after she had fallen off the top of her pelican and he caught her.

A knock came from at the door. He went over and answered it was Cole. "Hey man, we heard she got injured. How is she?" he asked.

"Asleep Jay looks dead on her feet. I don't know what happened she fell asleep as soon as she got on the bed" Baird answered letting him in. They both sat on the chairs.

"Man you weren't kdding she look's like death" He saw her sleep Baird grabbed the blanket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Yeah but I can put up a good fight when I need to and I wasn't trying o win a beauty pagent" She mumbled sarcastically

"I guess my Christmas wish came true" Baird said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaya got up from the bed and the blanket fell off the bed. Dameon was asleep snoring on the chair she almost laughed. Jaya got up quietly and went over to the cupboard and pulled out some clean clothes then wrote a note saying she was going to the showers and the mess.

She never felt better as the water came down her back. She got dressed and headed to the mess, the cook smiled at her "Haven't seen you in ages" He said.

"Just got back" She smiled.

"Merry Christmas" He said giving Jaya her tray. She quietly sat at a table avoiding stares of the other soldiers.

"Hey baby, Mrs Jay is in the house" A voice boomed.

"Hey Cole" she greeted looking behind her as he joined her.

"you look better two days ago when you nearly collapsed" He said something registered.

"I was asleep for two days!" Jay rose up sounding mortified.

"Relax we checked you in to the UNSC they said two months break that's wicked! Wait does Baird know you are here?" He asked.

"No he was sound asleep in a chair snoring" She answered laughing.

"He is going to freak when your gone baby" he said.

"Let's see I left a note" She countered.

"Hey two people I need to introduce you to." He saw the look on her face about being introduced to new people.

"Come on they really want to know why Baird didn't come to guard duty" he added.

"He didn't do guard duty?" She asked concerned.

"You were asleep he got worried" He shrugged.

Jaya got up and placed her tray in the washing tub.. Then followed Cole into the recroom where two people a women and man were sitting and talking. "What's with the decorations?" Jaya asked.

"Christmas remember?" Cole said.

"I just fought an entire shit-load of enemies Cole just to get here. Please tell me Christmas is on this week?" She asked.

"Yeah. Now who the hell are you?" The women asked.

"When the hell did you guys get a girl on your team?" She asked.

"A few months back. Didn't Baird tell you?" Cole said.

"No-one told me" Jaya said.

"Well i'm Saw and this is Clay" she introduced.

"Jaya" Jay returned her introduction.

"Hey Cole you seen Jaya? I woke up and she was gone" Baird entered the room.

"I feel fine blondie" Jay said indicating she was behind him.

"Hey" he said tilting his head to one side

"Hey merry Christmas" She answered.

"Who is she?" Sam asked.

"My wife" Baird said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait a moment Baird has a wife? Lady what was going through your head when you agreed to marry him?" Carmine asked.

"I think I still had a concussion from the previous day" She answered.

Jaya then turned to the door way "I have to go to the outpost there is something I have to check and do" she said.

"You just got back" Cole protesed

"And was asleep for two days, besides I need to check up on a freind who was on Reach before..." she stumbled off.

"Jaya before what? What happened?" Baird asked.

"Reach is gone we lost it, they glassed it and the planet was burned. The covanent are going to stop at Earth next when they find it and I still have a friend from my team out somewhere and he needs to know where I am, otherwise he'll come looking and get in trouble with my bosses from ONI the science people I told you about" She said and exited.

"Damn who's her friend?" Cole asked.

"Jun he was the marksman she mentioned something like that before" Baird said sitting down.

"This has got to be the wierdest christmas ever" he added.

"Not really, last years one would have been way better" Cole said cheerfully.

Jaya walked to the outpost.. It was a small box base that held UNSC marines inside that saluted when they saw her and knew who she was. Jay headed to the MIA list. Lets see...

Noble team except her and Jun were on there. She headed to the radio and located Jun's base. "Jun come in the is Six can you read me?" She asked nothing came back except static.

"Jun this is Six do you read me?" she asked again.

"Hey nice and early in the morning Six. Where are you?" he asked.

"Back home on Sera by the way merry christmas" she greeted.

"You to. Any reson you called me?" he asked

"Wanted to see how you are and whether you're still breathing" She chuckled.

"Spartans don't die they just go MIA" He said to her.

"I better go. The mr will be wanting to talk," Jay said goodbye

"Fine keep in touch" he replied.

"Will do" She responded.

He's okay. Halsey made it off Reach and Jaya was home. Jay stood up looking at the MIA list. 'Don't you dare! They died don't go thinking they might be alive and hurting yourself over it' she screamed at herself.

Baird came in moments later and saw her staring at the list. "Jay you okay?" he said hugging her quickly before she did something stupid.

"How long have I been in here?" she asked.

"A few hours and we got worried come on lets go to the base" he said she grabbed a photo out of her pocket. It was her entire team. She grabbed a pin and placed it on the noticeboard.

"Sorry it couldn't be anything like they all deserved" she mumbled as he walked along home with her keeping her close while she let a few tears fall.

They entered the recroom and she sat on the couch and watched Cole tell stories to anyone around about his thrassball days. No one realy listened in but it was comforting to know he was cgood at cheering people up who really needed it.

"Hey Cole shut up. It's Christmas and we all deserve a present you being quiet" Sam snapped. Jaya started humming silent night, and didn't realise people were listening to that, so she stopped when she saw them staring at her.

"What's the name of that song?" Anya asked.

"Silent Night, when I was a kid we used to sneak off into the woods on Christmas and light a few candles and sing it closest thing we ever had to Christmas during training" she remembered and started writing down the lyrics for some random reason.

"Training? You trained to be a soldeir when you were a kid?" Sam asked.

"I.. ah volunteered for this program called the Spartan III program. They were taking in orphaned kids who wanted revenge on this religous aliens called Covanent. They trained us what your recruits are learning now at the age of six through to eleven" She answered.

"Okay it's christmas who wants to have a drinking competition?" Cole asked.

"Cole you are on" she smiled.


End file.
